Darkness of The Mind
by SonOfSol
Summary: Nate Grey and Franklin Richards are brought together in the dystopian future where they'll have to work together to defeat the vicious entity known as Onslaught. Will feature Franklin vs. Nate! Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

_**Darkness of the Mind**_

**Summary: **Nathaniel Grey is a 17-year-old X-Man (and ironically is also called X-Man by teammates) with the power of telepathy, and telekinesis stronger than anyone else in the world. (Along with other powers that will be described later) Franklin Richards is a child who lives in his parents' shadow. (Did I mention his parents are ½ of the Fantastic Four?) He can warp reality to his liking along with other amazing abilities. Suddenly these two are brought together in the apparent dystopian future- where a malicious creature called Onslaught wants to use Franklin. Now these two, just meeting, must work together to save the future.

* * *

"_Is this the real life, is this just fantasy? Caught in a land slide, no escape from reality….."_

_~Queen, Bohemian Rhapsody_

Nathaniel Grey, called Nate by his friends, walked down the bustling corridors of Xavier's School for Gifted youngsters. His next class approached at an alarming rate. His thick hair was slicked back, and a single pure white streak was going from his forehead back. His left eye shone brightly with psionic energy.

"Alright, Geology with Ms. Monroe's next." Nate said. His backpack zipped open and out flew his Geology book. It plopped down in his hands and flipped open. He looked up and saw his mom, Jean Grey, who taught Algebra, standing in her classroom doorway.

"Hi mom." Nate said, giving a small wave to her.

"Hi Nate." She said. She smiled and gave a small wave back.

Nate passed by. He walked straight into the Geology room, where Ms. Monroe was sitting at her desk.

"Hi Ms. Storm!" Nate said, smiling.

"Hello, Mr. Grey." She said.

Nate sat in his seat two rows from the front.

"Sup, freak?" He heard someone say. Nate sighed and looked from the corner of his eye to see Haroum.

Haroum was a mutant, like Nate, but he was a jerk. Haroum could propel energy from his feet, which could allow him to fly at supersonic speed. They called him Jetstream. Nate called him a moron. What Haroum didn't know is that the glowing eye was from his powers and the streak was from when he over-exerted his powers trying to save his friends, the X-Men, when Magneto tried to crush them. That's right. **He **saved the X-Men. But Haroum didn't care.

"What do you want, Haroum?" Nate asked, annoyed.

"Just to say hi." Haroum said smugly.

"Hi." Nate said behind teeth.

"How've you been?" Haroum asked.

"Fine." Nate said, less angry.

"Have you joined the X-Men yet? I mean, Ms. Frost has already offered me a scholarship in the X-Men."

Nate shivered. He remembered Ms. Frost. She was as old as ice, and always talked in a monotone yet icy expression.

"Really?" Nate asked.

"Yep." Haroum replied. "Well, not the X-Men exactly. She says it's a group full of only powerful mutants."

Nate heard Haroum lean closer to Nate until he could feel Haroum's breath on his neck.

"But they didn't want you, because you're just a fre-"

Suddenly, Nate lifted his finger, his hand resting on the desk, and Haroum stopped talking. Nate wasn't choking Haroum, but instead controlling him telekinetically.

"Excuse me, Ms. Storm?" Nate asked. Storm looked over at them.

"Haroum's feeling a bit shy today, and wanted to know if he could move to the back today. Isn't that right, Haroum?"

Nate made a movement like he was scratching the desk. Haroum nodded.

"Um, okay…" Storm said. She looked like she was going to say something about Nate controlling Haroum, which Nate could confirm, since that's what she was thinking, but instead didn't.

Nate dragged his finger diagonally and Haroum got up into the space between the desks. He looked back and glared at Nate. Nate made a motion like he was flicking something off of the desk, and Haroum was pushed down the space to the back.

Nate grunted angrily and just turned back around. It wasn't long before the class was filled, and the very attractive Dani Moonstar sat behind Nate.

"Hi, Nate." Dani said. Nate waved.

This was going to be a good day.

* * *

Franklin knew this was going to be a bad day.

Not because he destroyed his dad's strange gizmo-thing, not because his best friend, Jack Power, hung him out to dry.

But because his mom came to him first when he was waiting in his room.

Usually when he gets a lecture, his dad comes in and talks to him, and his mom comes in after to assure him what he did wasn't that bad.

But, due to his mom coming in first, that meant she couldn't cool him off enough, the gizmo-thingy was very important, and that Franklin was going to get the lecture of his life.

Franklin felt a shiver creep down his spine as his mother, Sue, left the room. Franklin sat in anticipation as he awaited his father. Finally, he came in.

Reed Richards, Franklin's father and also known as Mr. Fantastic, stretched into the room. He wore his usual Fantastic Four outfit, underneath a lab coat.

Reed looked directly towards Franklin with a stern expression. Franklin looked down at the ground in shame.

"Franklin, do you know why you're being punished?" Reed asked calmly.

"B-because me and Jack broke one of your gadgets?" Franklin asked.

"Yes." Reed replied. "You destroyed the one thing that can allow us to find Doom."

The 9-year-old looked at his feet. Victor von Doom, one of his mom and dad's greatest villains, was constantly trying to kidnap (and possibly kill) Franklin. If they lost Doom, that means that Franklin can be taken at any moment.

"Sorry….." Franklin whispered sadly.

"Franklin, you know what we've said about this! These machines you keep destroying are very useful and us having to keep rebuild them time after time is a supreme pain!" Reed said, and then sighed.

"Look. I know what you did was an accident, and I know you're sorry, but you still disobeyed me by going into my lab. So, due to that, no TV for a few weeks. Okay?" Reed asked.

"Okay." Franklin said sadly.

Reed walked out the door, and stretched his hand back to the door and closed it behind him.

Franklin looked back up at the closed door. He really felt bad about what he did, he really did, but it was Jack who really did it, and he got off scot-free!

Franklin sighed and closed his eyes. He focused on the space between his hands, suddenly he felt something warm in his hands. He opened his eyes and saw a chocolate cupcake in his hands. He smiled and began to eat it.

Franklin could make things…..appear. And disappear, also. Whenever he wanted something, like the cupcake, all he had to do is think of it and it appears. This also works with disappearing too.

Along with this he could read people's minds and levitate things. Small things, to be exact. His parents knew about the telekinesis and telepathy, but they didn't know about the random object summoning.

Franklin hummed happily to himself as he ate the cupcake. Suddenly he heard a cackle. It was super deep, and every laugh made Franklin feel more and more dread.

Suddenly, Franklin felt himself being pulled out of the room. At that moment, Franklin Benjamin Richards disappeared, and the cupcake that was once in his hands dropped to the ground.

* * *

Nate walked back to his dorm after a long day of work at school. His backpack floated beside him as he walked upstairs.

He liked school, it was enjoyable. His favorite teacher was Logan, or Wolverine, who taught History. He really tried his best, and luckily Nate helped him out at any chance he could for any point he **wasn't **alive at (telepathically).

Nate entered his dorm, which was right next door to his parents'. He tossed the bag on the bed telekinetically. He sat at his laptop and pulled out Logan's history homework. Controlling a pencil with his mind while surfing the web, he wrote down the answers and surfed FaceBook.

Then he heard the cackling. It was deep, and it filled Nate with dread. Then, Nate disappeared off of the face of the Earth, the pencil dropping on the desk.

Nate woke up on cold, hard ground. He sat up quickly and studied his surroundings. It was terrible. There were pieces of rubble all around the ground. Heavy dust was slowly falling through the air and fog (or smog) hung close to the ground. There were piles of large rubble on the ground around him. Looking as far as he could, he could see destroyed buildings everywhere.

"Where am I?" Nate asked aloud.

He scanned the area for anyone close by. He felt a presence close; he couldn't read who it was for some reason.

"Excuse me?" He heard a voice say. Nate turned around and saw a boy, probably around 10 years old, with short blonde hair and a bright blue shirt.

"I don't know where I am, could you help me?" The boy asked.

Nate sighed. "Well, kid, I can't help you out that much, I don't know where I am."

The boy climbed down the rubble. "Maybe we can help each other." He stuck out his hand. "I'm Franklin."

Nate hesitated and shook Franklin's hand. "Nathaniel. Call me Nate."

As Franklin shook his hand, he saw Nate's glowing eye.

"Wow, that's cool!" Franklin said.

"You're….not weirded out by it?" Nate asked.

"Of course not! It's awesome!" Franklin replied, and smiled.

Nate tried to read the boy's mind. When he did, Franklin's eyes dilated. His hand squeezed hard and Nate heard a voice in his head.

_GET OUT. _It screamed in Nate's head. Nate let go of Franklin's hand and covered his ears.

"Th…there was someone…he was in my head….." Franklin said.

Nate uncovered his ears as the ringing faded.

"How could you tell?" Nate asked.

"I could feel it. In my head." Franklin said, tapping his head.

Nate stopped and did a quick scan. Hopefully it wouldn't be detectable. Franklin scratched his head furiously until Nate was finished.

This kid had power beyond Nate's comprehension. Nate sighed.

"Kid, can you read people's minds?" Nate asked.

Franklin looked shocked.

"N….no-"

"Franklin, it's okay, I can do it too. I was in your head." Nate said.

"Really?" Franklin asked. "So you know I can do this?"

Franklin lifted his hands and a few rocks and rubble floated in the air.

"Yeah, I can do this too." Nate said. He lifted his hands and all the rocks in the area floated as if there was no gravity.

"Whoa!" Franklin muttered, obviously excited.

Nate smiled and looked around. Suddenly, he saw something different. It looked like metal. It looked like a plane. It also looked familiar.

_The Blackbird._ Nate thought. Suddenly, all the rocks dropped to the ground. Nate walked over to the plane and looked back at Franklin.

"C'mon, I think I see something that can help us." Nate said. Franklin nodded and followed.

The two climbed the pile of rubble, with Nate occasionally floated Franklin and himself at points that were too high to climb. They finally reached the rubble where the plane was sticking out. Nate moved his arms in ways that corresponded to the ways rocks flied out of the pile.

Then, the plane was sticking out further enough that Nate pulled it out with his mind to the spot where he woke up. It **was **the Blackbird, and it had dents and a few cuts in it.

Nate sighed. He approached the back, which was closed and probably stuck. Nate held his breath and closed his eyes as he touched the plane.

* * *

_The plane's sirens wailed as Nate opened his eyes. He was in the back seat of the plane and it was clear it was going down. _

_Storm was driving, and Jean was in the passenger seat. Nate's dad, Scott (or Cyclops) was in the front, holding on to Jean's hand. Logan was sitting in a seat near the front of the plane. Professor Xavier was there across from Logan. Kitty Pride was there and so was a girl with very short orange hair._

"_Storm, we need to get to the base!" Scott yelled over the siren wailing._

"_What do you think I'm doing?!" Storm yelled back. She steadied the plane. _

_Logan tried to light a cigar but it fell from his mouth._

"_Can't you do anything else but __**smoke**__?!" The orange haired girl yelled at Logan._

_Logan looked over at her._

"_Not really." He said._

_Suddenly, Xavier looked over at Nate._

Fix this. Please. _Xavier said in Nate's head._

You know I'm here? What happened? _Nate thought._

Find us. Stop Onslaught. Please. _Xavier said. _

_Suddenly, a blade came through the outside of the plane. Kitty screamed and Logan's claws came out._

* * *

Nate let out a breath and opened his eyes as the vision stopped.

"You okay?" Franklin asked.

"Yeah." Nate said. He held his hand up to the back hatch of the plane. He moved it down quickly to his side as the hatch came flew down to the ground.

"C'mon, let's go inside."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Darkness of the Mind**_

* * *

_It is always wise to look ahead, but difficult to look further than you can see._

_-Winston Churchill_

Nate, closely followed by Franklin, walked up the hatch leading to the inside of the plane. It looked the same as always, and the cut from Nate's vision was still visible in the plane. Nate touched it and shivered at the sudden image of Logan slicing the weird thing's blade in half.

"Hey, Franklin?" Nate asked.

"Yeah?" Franklin replied.

"When I read your mind, it told me you had the power to make things appear." Nate began.

"Yeah, and?" Franklin replied again.

"So, can you make this jet have power again?" Nate asked sheepishly.

Franklin blinked and reluctantly nodded. "I think so." Franklin sat down in a seat and closed his eyes.

"Could you also fix the plane too? No rush though." Nate added.

Franklin opened his eyes and stared at Nate for a moment, then sighed and closed his eyes again.

Franklin set his hands in his lap and was deadly silent.

Nate turned and sat in the driver's seat. He tapped the steering wheel. Then, suddenly, the whole plane began to shake violently. Nate looked back at Franklin, who was still calmly sitting there.

Then, the giant cut above where Logan once sat curved into itself and disappeared. Then, Nate heard a bunch of violent pops as all the dents fixed themselves.

After the popping and fixing, the Blackbird suddenly roared to life and all the lights lit up once more. Nate let out a triumphant cheer and saw Franklin opening his eyes.

"Did it work?" Franklin asked, looking tired.

"Yes it did!" Nate said, excited. Noticing how tired Franklin was, Nate flicked his hand and Franklin rose up in the air and was set down in the passenger seat.

"Now," Nate began. His face fell. "We look in the computer."

Nate tapped a button on the dash and a holographic screen popped up. Mr. McCoy, or the Beast, showed him how to use the computer after the trip the X-Men went on to save Nate. A holographic keyboard popped up in front of him.

"Alright, so first, let's check the X-Men." Nate said.

Nate typed in the group's name and immediately came up a result on the _Trask Industries _website.

"Hm?" Nate said in shock. It was a list of all the X-Men, with the words _Annihilated _or _Wanted _after it. Nate quickly shortened the list looking for the ones that meant most to him. He got the list.

_Prof. Charles Xavier – WANTED_

_James Howlett / Wolverine – WANTED_

_Ororo Monroe / Storm – WANTED_

_Scott Summers / Cyclops – WANTED_

_Doctor Henry McCoy / Beast – ANNIHILATED_

_Katherine Pride / Shadowcat – ANNIHILATED_

_Robert Drake / Iceman – ANNIHILATED_

Nate looked with wide eyes and a gaping mouth, until he reached the last one.

_Jean Grey – CAPTURED_

Nate put a hand over his mouth as his breathing got quick with shock. What were they going to do to her?

"Nate?" He heard Franklin ask.

"Y-yes?" Nate replied, his voice cracking.

"Can you check the Fantastic Four? My mom and dad are in there." Franklin asked weakly.

"Your mom and dad are in the Fantastic Four?" Nate asked, suddenly interested.

"Yeah, they're Mr. Fantastic and the Invisible Woman." Franklin said, smiling.

"That's cool! Mine are Cyclops and Jean Grey!" Nate said, being cheerful for Franklin.

"You know the X-Men?" Franklin asked, excited.

"Heck yeah!" Nate replied. He then turned back to the screen and typed in Fantastic Four in the search engine. The four of the members came up.

_Reed Richards / Mister Fantastic – CAPTURED_

_Susan Storm Richards / Invisible Woman – WANTED_

_Johnathan Storm / The Human Torch – ANNIHILATED_

_Benjamin Grimm / The Thing – ANNIHILATED_

Franklin's face dropped as he saw the bottom of the list.

"Uncle Johnny…..?" Franklin began.

Before the tears started rolling, there was the sound of footsteps behind them on the outside of the plane. Both of them turned quickly. Suddenly, there were three weird looking creatures on the outside looking at the two.

The weird creatures charged, and their hands stretched and turned into blades. They were the weird things from Nate's vision!

Nate got up quickly from his chair and ran up to the creatures. They brought their blade hands down and Nate brought his hands up, and the blades froze in midair. The creatures looked up at their blades and at each other. Then, their faces opened up to reveal something like a furnace. A beam of energy shot out of it. It froze halfway to Nate.

Focusing on all of these made him exhausted. Letting out a cry, Nate pushed all of the blades back, and reversed the beams into the faces of the creatures.

Nate turned quickly and locked Franklin in, then pushed the ignition, a fairly big red button. A creature came up and cut Nate's arm. Nate let out a cry of pain and pushed the creature back again. Another came up and cut at Nate.

Nate froze the blade again and bent it in a complete circle. He made a knot with it and pushed the creature back.

The third came up and blasted a beam at Nate, which successfully hit him. Nate flew back onto the dashboard. Nate looked over and slammed his fist onto the button that made the plane move, and then autopilot.

The plane took off, and two of the creatures flew out of the back hatch. One remained and approached the two at the front.

Nate flew back off his seat into the creature. They flew towards the open hatch, but Nate made a barrier and the two bounced off of it. The creature was on top of Nate, and was about to stab him, when he was suddenly hit with an orange.

Nate and the creature looked over at Franklin, who had his eyes closed and another orange appeared in his hands. He threw it at the creature, and it opened its face.

Nate held his hand over the creature's face and forced it back and up. He removed the barrier, and the outside sucked everything it could out. The creature tried to shoot a beam, but Nate stuck his other hand out, which made the creature fly back and hit the wall like a ragdoll. It bounced down and flew out of the plane.

Nate made the hatch close and bend into the plane, keeping it shut. Nate got back into the driver's seat and turned off autopilot. He steered into the city's fog.

* * *

A man sat at a throne of rocks and skeletons. He had on a metal mask with a single open line going across the middle of the helmet. He had on armor that had random circles of light on it.

A man with medium length auburn hair came up. He had on blue cargo pants and red boots. He had a blue armor vest on and a regular red vest on over top of it. He had a piece of paper in his hands.

"Why are you in my presence, Johnathan?" The man on the throne asked. He had a booming voice that echoed in the small room.

"Sir, two mutants have been detected in downtown New York." Johnathan said. He handed the piece of paper to the man. It floated up to him and faced the picture towards him.

It was a teenager, about 17, with brown hair and a glowing left eye. The other was a younger boy, with blonde hair.

The man smiled underneath his helmet. "They are here." His voice boomed. He looked at Johnathan.

"What is it that the others call you?" He asked him.

"Uh, Hyperstorm, sir." Johnathan said quickly.

"Alright, Mr. Hyperstorm, go and send out all the sentinels you've got. Go with them and find these two. No one else. Kill anyone who gets in the way." The man said slowly, as if Hyperstorm was stupid.

"Yes, Onslaught." Hyperstorm replied, as if in a trance.

The paper floated back to Hyperstorm, and he took it and left quickly. Onslaught rested his head on his hand and let out a deep cackle.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Darkness of the Mind**_

* * *

"_Every parting gives a foretaste of death, every reunion a hint of the resurrection."_

_-Arthur Schopenhauer_

* * *

"Where are we going?" Franklin asked. Nate had been driving the plane for thirty minutes and they already flew away from NYC.

"The one place I know we can be safe at. Regardless if anyone's there." Nate replied.

It was silent for a moment, then Nate tapped the dashboard and the holographic computer popped up again. He flicked his hand and it slid over in front of Franklin.

"Search up 'Sentinels'." Nate said.

Franklin looked down at the keyboard and clicked the letters one at a time. He typed in 'Setinels' and it corrected the word for him, and went to the Trask Industries website again.

_Project Sentinel_

_-About_

_Project Sentinel is a design of mutant-hunting robots created by Bolivar Trask, named after the Sentinel node. It was made due to the rising threat of mutants in the 70s and it has evolved into the human-protecting androids we know today._

_For more information, go to Bolivar Trask's website here: _

"So much for protecting humans." Nate said, looking over at the screen for a moment.

Suddenly, white noise came out of the radio that was represented by a small square on the screen with the words UNKNOWN SIGNAL on it.

"Attention aircraft, identify yourself." A voice said, overtop the white noise. It as a stern voice, it sounded familiar to Nate.

Nate clicked the autopilot and snatched the holographic square, holding it close to his face.

"Hello, hello? Who is this? We're trying to find some people!" Nate replied hurriedly.

"You're driving our aircraft. Now tell me, **who**.** Are**.** You**." The man said again. Nate gasped as he suddenly realized who the voice was.

"D-dad?" Nate muttered hoarsely. There was silence on the other end. Suddenly there was a _click _and the holographic square dissipated in his hands.

Looking up, Nate saw what he was looking for. Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters.

"Who was that?" Franklin asked.

"You'll see him in a second." Nate muttered back.

Nate flew the Blackbird above the tennis court and slowly landed it. It didn't open, and the net was broken and burnt.

Nate opened the hatch telekinetically and the two left the plane. They headed towards the main building.

It was a disaster. The school was destroyed. There was rubble everywhere. There were only a few pillars and walls left up and the main gate was melted and the walls around it were completely destroyed.

Nate climbed over some rubble and helped Franklin up too. His eye lit up the surroundings as they walked around the deserted halls for what seemed like forever, until they got to Professor Xavier's office. Nate walked around the room and dragged his hand around the remaining walls in the office. He felt a shelf through the rubble.

Nate pulled rocks out of the way and dragged some telekinetically away from the shelf. It was a bookshelf. Nate smiled and felt around and looked through the books.

"How did a bookshelf survive what seemed to be a nuclear bomb?" Franklin asked.

"It isn't an ordinary one." Nate said. He looked back at it. He put his two index fingers together and moved them away from each other in two small arches. The bookshelf creaked loudly and split in half. The inside of a chrome tube was revealed and a small platform level with the floor.

"C'mon." Nate said, leading Franklin inside. They got in, and the bookshelf creaked and shuffled back together. The platform below them went down at a fairly quick pace. After a minute, the platform stopped, and with a smooth _whoosh _sound, a part of the tube in front of them opened up and revealed a shining hallway, with doors that were circular and had an X in the middle of it.

The two stepped in the hallway. It was lit up brightly, and Nate covered his eyes from the light.

Suddenly, someone crashed into Nate, holding his neck, and pushed him up against the wall. Nate heard a _shink _as he felt something press up against his neck. He opened his eye, the non-glowing one, and looked at the guy.

It was Logan. The outer claws were just at the outsides of his neck and the middle one was slowly advancing towards Nate's Adam's apple.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Logan growled.

Franklin stumbled back onto his behind. Nate opened both of his eyes and put his hands on Logan's chest. Focusing all of his energy, he pushed Logan back, flying back and landing on the ground behind him.

Logan's eyes went wide and he scrambled up on his feet.

"Y-you're dead…" Logan said.

"Logan, what's been going on?" Nate asked him.

Suddenly, there were a few people who ran into the hall. It was Cyclops, Piotr (AKA Colossus) and some guy with a knife and face paint that made him look like he had a unibrow.

They all looked like they were ready to kill someone. Franklin ran to Nate and stood behind him.

"Who are you and-" Cyclops began, but saw Nate. He stopped, and he stared, along with Piotr. The unibrow guy just looked at the two of them like they were stupid.

"Dad….." Nate said. Franklin came out from behind Nate.

Nate walked up to Cyclops, the unibrow guy looked at Nate like he was going to attack. Nate rushed at his father and gave him a hug, Cyclops still in a trance.

"Nate….." He muttered. "You're…you're….."

"I'm not." Nate said sternly. Nate stopped hugging him and looked over to Piotr.

"Hey Pete." Nate said to him. Piotr blinked, and waved at him.

"What are you guys doing?" The guy said.

"Quiet Warpath." Piotr scowled him.

Franklin came up behind Nate.

Cyclops grabbed Nate's wrist and turned, walking down the hall he came from. There was a door, and Cyclops pressed his thumb against the blue circle in the middle. The door opened, and Nate saw Storm. She looked over at the door, saw Nate and went pale. Cyclops and Nate stepped into the room.

Nate saw, at the other side of the room, leaning against the wall, Jubilee, one of Nate's very good friends in school. She looked older, and Nate guessed she was about 27 years old now. Nate looked beside her, where some guy in a sleeveless X-men suit on. At the side of the room to the right of Nate there was a woman with pale skin, purple hair and a gem on her forehead. Close to here was the girl with orange hair from Nate's vision, wearing a mustard-colored X-men suit, with a green leather jacket over it. There was a woman with blonde hair, it cut super short and it thin at the sides. She wore a blue suit with a 4 on it.

They all looked over to Nate and Storm and Jubilee's eyes widened.

"Nate!" Jubilee said, both excitedly and shocked.

Storm came up and hugged Nate.

Franklin squeezed his way in and looked at the room. The blonde woman looked at Franklin and gasped.

"Franklin…" She said. Franklin looked over at the woman and his eyes widened. The woman rushed to Franklin and hugged him and sobbed. Franklin hugged her back.

"Mom…." Franklin said with a smile. She was Susan Storm, the Invisible Woman.

"I really don't understand what's going on…." Nate began. He walked further into the room.

The orange haired girl came up to him. She held out her hand.

"I'm Rachel, first of all." She said. Nate shook her hand.

"Alright, so, I'll recap." Rachel said. "A few years ago, Bolivar Trask created the 'Sentinel Program', which was intended to go against the mutants, but after he collected a blood sample from Mystique, things went very wrong.

We managed to dismantle the most we could, but we had other problems. Magneto set a full-fledged attack against us, forcing all of us to kill most of his teammates. As a result of that, Magneto almost ripped off the adamantium covering of Wolfie's skeleton. But before he could fully, he stopped long enough for Professor Xavier to give a psychic psionic blast so strong Magneto went into a coma. But things went wrong when Xavier's mind touched Magneto's dark thoughts. The dark thoughts turned Magneto into Onslaught, an entity with the strongest powers in the world. Well, at that time."

Nate cocked his head. "What do you mean?"

"Nate, you and Franklin are the strongest mutants in the world. I think Onslaught sent you two here to harvest Franklin's power and to make sure you, Nate, are killed so you won't get in the way." Rachel replied. "Oh, and by the way, I'm your sister."

Nate stumbled back. "What?"

"Yeah. I'm your younger sister." She said. She shrugged. "I'm called the Phoenix."

This reminded Nate of his mom. "Wait, where's mom, and Xavier?"

Franklin finally pulled away from his mother's grasp and looked at her. "…and dad?"

Cyclops came behind Nate, putting his hand on his shoulder. Susan stood up, holding Franklin's hand. They led Nate and Franklin out of the room, next door. The door opened, and on a bed with a glass cylinder around him, was Xavier. Nate walked up to him.

"When Xavier's mind touched Magneto's, Xavier's mind shut down on him. He's in a coma, and Onslaught's conscious is in Magneto. Jean….." Cyclops said, but stopping suddenly.

"Jean was taken by Onslaught so she wouldn't get in the way. Reed was also taken to upgrade the Sentinels. Onslaught controls them now." Susan finished for him.

"So Onslaught now controls the world, while also trying to use Franklin." Nate said.

"Ye-" Cyclops began, but suddenly, there was a boom on the outside in the hall. The four of them rushed into the hall, along with the others they were with earlier.

There were about six Sentinels. The roof was open and rubble was all over the ground. In front of all of them was a man with auburn hair, wearing a t-shirt with a blue armor vest and a red vest jacket over it, with blue cargo pants and red boots. Nate pushed Franklin behind him.

"Salutations." The man said. "I've been sent by your master, Onslaught, to retrieve these children" The man pointed to Franklin and Nate. "so he can use them to protect you."

The man looked over to Franklin, who came out from behind Nate and was holding Rachel's hand. He kneeled.

"Hello, father." The man said. Rachel shuddered.

"Who's he?" Franklin asked, tugging Rachel's arm. "And why did he call me his dad?"

"Franklin." Rachel began, and took a deep breath. "When Onslaught began, he took DNA from you, after you disappeared, and put it into me and made me give birth to your…**our **son, Johnathan."

"I actually prefer Hyperstorm now." The man said. A smug smile crawled on his face. "I don't want the name of the man I killed."

"You killed Uncle Johnny?" Franklin asked angrily. He let go of Rachel's hand.

"It was all for the best, father. Onslaught will bring peace to this land. Now if you'll come with me…."

"Like hell they will." Logan said, stepping in front of Franklin. His claws came out.

Hyperstorm chuckled with his mouth closed. He looked over to the Sentinels. "Kill all of them but the kids."

The Sentinels approached, and blasted a beam right at Franklin. Rachel, still in a trance, didn't react quickly, and Nate jumped in the way, the beam hitting his chest and making him fly back. Franklin was knocked back on his back, and Nate hit the door to Cerebro and blasting it open. Nate fell over and rolled onto his back.

Rachel snapped out of her trance and blasted the Sentinel back with her own telekinesis. More advanced as the future X-Men battled them. Franklin ran back in the room with Xavier in it. Hyperstorm noticed this, and began to follow slowly.

Nate went in and out of consciousness, and sat up suddenly and rubbed his head. He growled and got up, suddenly realizing he had a limp. He limped forward out of Cerebro towards the hall, where he saw Hyperstorm go into the room with Xavier in it.

Holding a scalpel tightly in his hands, Franklin hid in a corner. There were multiple shelves in the room and Franklin was hiding next to one of them. He heard someone come into the room, and sensed it was Hyperstorm.

"Come on out father. I just want to help you help mankind." Hyperstorm said in a chillingly calm voice.

Franklin took short breaths. He heard the footsteps stop. Franklin slowly leaned out to look. There was no one there.

Suddenly, he felt hands grab him and he was lifted into the air. Hyperstorm was floating and pulled Franklin into the air. Franklin struggled against his grip.

"Get off of me!" Franklin screamed.

"I have no choice, father." Hyperstorm began. "You'll go by-"

"Hey asshole." Franklin heard someone say. They turned but suddenly Hyperstorm was blasted back by an unseen force and Franklin fell, but suddenly was floating in air. Franklin looked and saw Nate in the doorway, his eye flickering but glowing brightly. His right hand was out like he was holding something in front of him, his other palm faced up in a cup shape.

"Pick on someone your own size." Nate finished his sentence. He put down his left hand and Franklin fell on the ground, which he was only about a few inches above it. He made his right into a fist, turned it and pulled back with force.

Hyperstorm flew forward and towards Nate. Nate pulled his fist back further and as Hyperstorm passed him, Nate punched him straight in the face. Hyperstorm, still going forward, flip backwards and into the wall at the other side of the hall.

Hyperstorm got up, his nose obviously broken. He grabbed it and pushed it back into place. He cracked his neck and smiled.

"Master Onslaught would've killed you anyway." Hyperstorm said. He charged at Nate and crashed into him, both of them flying into the air. Nate pushed him back and into the wall again. Hyperstorm flew off and tackled Nate into the floor.

Nate punched Hyperstorm in the face and pushed him up, and Hyperstorm floated as Nate got up. He flew towards Hyperstorm and tackled him with so much force they crashed through the wall into the terminal where the Blackbird once was.

They crashed through the railing on a catwalk and landed on the concrete. Hyperstorm pushed Nate back and punched him. Nate swatted Hyperstorm away from him and forced pieces of the railing to come off and wrap Hyperstorm in it. He took off more of the railing and sharpened the edges, making them move like snakes towards Hyperstorm's neck.

Nate then heard someone say his name. He turned and saw Franklin in the hole where Nate and Hyperstorm flew out from. He looked shocked and freaked out by Nate. Nate sighed and forced the poles to wrap around him more tightly.

"Tell your boss we'll come to him when we're ready. If you ever try to come back, I'll make sure you return to Onslaught in pieces." Nate said sternly. Nate raised his hands up and Hyperstorm flew up quickly and crashed out from the roof and out into the sky.

Nate turned and flew over to the hole and flew through it, also making Franklin fly behind him. They arrived in the hall where the battle was still going on. Nate put his hands together and intertwined his fingers, causing the Sentinels to mesh together and make a giant knot. Nate flicked his hand and they crashed through the hole in the roof and out towards the city.

The team looked towards Nate and Franklin.

"Alright. So they know where we are now. But we can change that." Nate said. "Let's get into the Blackbird and look for somewhere else to make a base at."

The team murmured and Rachel came up and stood next to Nate. She patted him on the shoulder and smiled. As the rest of the team looked at Nate and nodded. Suddenly, as Nate raised his hands, the whole group raised up through the hole and into the dystopian wasteland.

* * *

Onslaught opened his eyes. He just witnessed Hyperstorm being beat up by a 17 year old. He tapped angrily on his throne, waiting for the bad news to come back so Johnathan could be punished.

He thought of anyone else who could take on Nate, someone who knew Nate enough to be able to defeat him.

Onslaught smiled at his thought. He gave out a mental shout for someone, and in a minute, someone was in the room. He had thick curly hair and caramel skin. He wore a red-violet leather suit that looked similar to the X-Men's.

"You wanted to see me?" He asked.

"Yes. There's someone you know who is in the way of young Richards from being taken." Onslaught said. "Nathaniel Grey. Kill him and get the boy. We understand….

….Haroum?"

Haroum smiled sinisterly and chuckled.

"With pleasure."

* * *

**Okay, so Hyperstorm is an actually real canonical Marvel character, I just made a small tweak to his backstory with the whole DNA thing.**

**Also, I saw Days of Future Past a while ago. LOVED IT. It inspired this story. Actually, Jubilee's outfit is the shelved outfit for if she appeared in Days of Future Past.**

**I'd actually like if you would suggest some OCs for this story, if you want. I'll try to include them all if you give them.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Darkness of the Mind**_

* * *

"_Murderers are not monsters, they're men. And that's the most frightening thing about them."_

_-Alice Sebold_

* * *

Hyperstorm coughed violently as he untangled himself from the railing that was wrapped around him. He pushed his hair back with his hand, and then rubbed his cheek. He forced the railing up and down deep into the ground with rage.

Hyperstorm turned and stormed away from the hole. He immediately felt a sharp pain in his arm, it was obviously broken. Hyperstorm touched it, and a warm glow flushed over the wound, and suddenly Hyperstorm felt better.

Hyperstorm looked at his surroundings. He was near central park, where all the mutants were being kept. He grunted angrily and had the sudden urge to blast the entire park away.

_JOHNATHAN _Hyperstorm heard inside his head. _GET HERE NOW._

Hyperstorm hunched over like he was in trouble. He sighed and snapped his fingers, suddenly being pulled into a strange blue and purple void and traveling at high speeds. Hyperstorm suddenly flew out of the void and overtop the nearly destroyed New York. Hyperstorm went down at high speed towards a decrepit skyscraper a faint blue color. Half of it was missing and was apparently cut in half, diagonally.

Hyperstorm leaned backwards and landed on the top of the building. A large gust of wind blew out from under him as he landed. He walked towards the makeshift stairs, but suddenly someone blasted out of the staircase, an eggplant colored streak coming from his feet. He flew past Hyperstorm, and he fell back onto his behind. He looked back and glared at the man, who was already out into the night sky.

Hyperstorm sighed and got up, brushing himself off. He looked up, and there was Onslaught.

Onslaught rarely got up from his throne, but when he did, he looked godly and menacing. The shadows covering his face from his mask gave a terrifying idea what Onslaught's real face looked like. His cape flowed behind him and his outfit gleamed in the moonlight.

Hyperstorm stumbled back with fright and pressed up against the wall that only went up to the middle of his back. Onslaught walked calmly over towards him, then stopped a few feet away.

"Johnathan." Onslaught's voice boomed throughout the night. "Have you retrieved the children?"

"Master Onslaught, I… I couldn't." Hyperstorm said hesitantly. "Nathaniel Grey, he's….he's way too powerful."

"Oh you poor, poor thing." Onslaught said with a strange hint of sympathy. "Nathaniel managed to beat you?"

Hyperstorm nodded.

"Oh, don't worry, I've sent Jetstream to deal with Nathaniel." Onslaught said. He suddenly brought his hand up and Hyperstorm felt hands wrap around his neck. It curled around his neck tightly and pulled him up and over the wall, over the streets of New York.

"Because he isn't a pathetic piece of garbage like you." Onslaught hissed. "You, a weak brainless fool who can't simply receive a boy who's only six years younger than you."

Onslaught turned, putting his hand down. Hyperstorm was still in the air being choked, the grasp getting tighter by the moment. Onslaught folded his hands behind his back and looked up at the sky.

"I am ashamed of you, Johnathan. Really ashamed." Onslaught said calmly. He looked back at Hyperstorm, who suddenly flew into the room and onto the floor, sliding across it and slamming into the wall on the other side of the room. Onslaught looked over at Hyperstorm, feeling his angry presence rush coldly over him.

"I'm going to give you **one**.** Last**.** Chance**." Onslaught growled. He walked up and grabbed Hyperstorm by the collar, pulling him up face to face. Onslaught pulled his helmet off and looked Hyperstorm right in the eye.

Onslaught had a grotesque face. His skin was a pale color of a dead person. His face was monstrous, with cheekbones that dug deep onto his face. His smile was inhumanly stretched all the way to where his ears should be. His teeth jagged and long, and his tongue long and scaly. His eyes were as big as golf balls and were a bright blue color that pierced deep into Hyperstorm's soul and strangled its neck.

Hyperstorm was frozen with fear and his eyes as big as saucers. Onslaught opened his mouth to a sickening and vicious smile, his tongue running over his top set of teeth.

"Listen to me very closely." Onslaught hissed. "I want you to go get your son, and bring him here. If I don't see you with Franklin after you leave, I will rip you limb from limb. Understand, you incompetent buffoon?"

Hyperstorm escaped Onslaught's gaze and nodded quickly. Onslaught gave a cheshire grin.

"Good." Onslaught growled. He tossed Hyperstorm at the staircase, and he tumbled down them and hit another wall. "Now get out of my sight."

Hyperstorm scrambled up on his feet and down the staircase. He managed to make it two floors down and ran into a room.

"Serving your boyfriend again, Johnathan?" Hyperstorm heard someone say. He turned and saw a woman wearing a lab coat. She had her hair in a bun and wore glasses. She was called the Mad Thinker, but her real name was Rhona.

"Shut up." Hyperstorm said.

"Good thing you're here, I want you to test something for me." Rhona said. She turned around and pushed a button. There was a set of armor there, a futuristic design of it. There were blank iron plates that shifted around. There were a set of gauntlets with a green gem on it. There were large boots that would go up on Hyperstorm's knees.

Rhona pressed another button and the suit cruised over to them. A small set of stairs folded down to the floor. Hyperstorm sighed and stepped up onto the platform.

"Alright, now." Rhonda said. The suit opened up and formed over Hyperstorm. The gauntlets and boots flew out and latched onto him. Hyperstorm curled his fingers. He smiled.

"Feels great." He said. He stretched his arms back, cracking his back.

"The suit is supposed to improve your strength and powers by 75%." Rhona said. "But it's just a prototype."

"Alright, this is looking good." Hyperstorm said. Suddenly, the suit changed color to a jagged red design that looked like a vest, which covered up like a vest. The rest was a navy. The boots turned grey with a gold lining. The gauntlet turned to a blue color, with red lining. A cape collapsed from the back and spilled onto the floor.

"Wow, I didn't remember doing that." Rhona said, with surprise.

Hyperstorm smiled. "Hm, this is interesting. Mind if I take it for a test drive?"

Rhona looked at him suspiciously. "What do you mean?"

"If I took this to retrieve someone." Hyperstorm answered calmly. He started walking towards the door, but Rhona stopped him.

"Johnathan-" She began.

"No, not Johnathan, Hyperstorm." He said, and put a finger on the middle of her chest, and pushed, causing her to fall back onto her back. She sat up quickly as Hyperstorm flew out of the room.

* * *

**Just some small exposition. The design that Hyperstorm has on his armor is based on his original design. Hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Darkness of the Mind**_

* * *

"_One person's craziness is another person's reality."_

_-Tim Burton_

* * *

Wade Wilson sat, or rather lay, in his recliner inside his apartment, wearing only his kitten-head print boxers and his mask. He held a slice of pizza in his hand, and watched the television, which was showing nothing but static and blasting white noise. Wade pulled the mask up to his nose and took a bite of pizza.

"I need to keep the whole 'alter ego' gig up, 'kay?" Wade said, mouth full, towards the narrator. "It's not like I want to, but I'm generous enough so you all won't be blinded by my gorgeousness!"

Ugh, whatever. Anyways, he-

"No, no! Don't continue! You've already given me a bad impression!" Wade sa-

"And stop calling me that! It's Deadpool, Merc with the Mouth, anything then Wade fuc-"

Hey! Shut up! There's no cursing in my story!

"Oh yeah, then why did that Grey kid get to curse in the third chapter?"

For effect!

"For effect my ass! I can curse whenever I want to in this story!"

Look, I just don't want you to use the 'F Word'.

"Then just say that! Jesus, you made that **way more dramatic then it needed to be**!"

Can we just get to the story please?

"Yeah sure, Mr. Narrator-guy." Deadpool- "Yay, you used my name!"

Shut up! Deadpool said. He got up-

"Aw, do I have to?"

Yes! Now get up!

Deadpool grunted angrily as he got up. He stumbled to his kitchen- hey, wait! Where you going?

"To get an alcohol." Deadpool replied to me as he opened his fridge with his foot and got a beer with his hands. He chugged it in a few gulps and tossed it aside, it breaking easily. Do you really think you should be drinking?

"Healing factor can't get me drunk, pal." Deadpool replied. "And **no**, I'm not going to drink all my alcohols!"

Um, what?

"Wait, you can't hear the voices?" Deadpool asked. "Goddammit, I thought you were a third-person omniscient narrator!"

I thought I was!

"Well why can't you hear those two voice-guys?"

Probably because this story focuses on **Nate and Franklin**. Not Deadpool!

Deadpool sighed, obviously annoyed.

"Hell yeah I'm annoyed! I'm pissed! Those two voices are where all the good jokes are!"

Well excuse me, princess! I'm not the one laying around in his shithole apartment after a mutant-killing apocalypse!

Deadpool took out a gun and pointed it at the screen, being more specific, **your** screen.

"Oh yeah? How about I blow one of your readers' brains out? Would you like that?"

Oh yeah, I'm sure you'll kill the one or many people reading about you right now.

Deadpool shoved the gun back onto the counter.

"Fine. Speakin' of which, what the hell are you focusing on me for?"

For this.

The doorbell rang. Deadpool looked over at the door.

"Well that was convenient."

I know, I was just guessing something was going to happen!

Deadpool walked back to the living room, to his bedroom and snatched a costume- hold on, how many costumes do you own, man?

"Dude, I own a **ton**." Deadpool replied, putting on a costume. It was his original red and black costume, and to be honest, he looked sick.

"Hey, I've gotten all my shots this year!" Deadpool replied.

No, it's a phrase I use, it means you look awesome.

"Oh, thanks!" Deadpool said happily. He picked up his satchel-

"And yes, it's a satchel. It carries all my goodies." Deadpool threatened.

-and put it on. He walked over to the door and opened it, pointing a gun at anyone who was repetitively knocking at the door. It was Wolverine (big shock) and he looked a little surprised to see Deadpool. Deadpool squealed with excitement and hugged Wolverine.

"Wolfie!" Deadpool said. Wolverine pushed him away, annoyed. Deadpool looked over to the kid next to him, with brown hair that looked like the one from the kid in Never-Ending Story 3, with a white streak through it. Alright, Deadpool's thoughts did exaggerate a bit. He wore a cyan leather jacket with a golden X on it. Next to him was a younger kid with blonde hair and a bright blue shirt. But since I'm the narrator, I'll just say their names, its Nate and Franklin, DP!

"Hi Nate, hi Franklin!" Deadpool said to them. Nate looked shocked.

"How did he know that? Is he telepathic?" Nate asked.

"No, I'm just talking to the narrator!" Deadpool said. Nate looked confused. I wouldn't talk about breaking the 4th wall here, Deadpool!

"Right." Deadpool said, looking up. He looked back at Nate, smiling behind his mask. Nate looked at him strangely.

"Aren't you Wade Wilson?" Franklin asked.

"That's Mr. Deadpool to you, young man." Deadpool said, imitating an old woman's voice. "Or Mr. Merc with the Mouth, or Mr. Awesomeness!"

Wolverine rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers in front of Deadpool.

"Wade, listen. Nate and Franklin are sent from the past." Wolverine began. "And are here to defeat Onslaught, and blah blah blah-"

"Boooorrring." Deadpool muttered. Deadpool, you really should be listening to this….

"Why?" Deadpool whined under his breath.

Because, it's important! Everything depends on Onslaught's defeat!

"Ah, who cares! I'd rather go get some chimichangas!" Deadpool muttered.

Ugh, Deadpool, listen, you love chimichangas, right?

"Hell yeah!"

Well, if you don't join the X-Men, all chimichangas in the world will be **gone**!

"What, no!"

Eeyup.

"Alright, I'll go!" Deadpool exclaimed, unaware that he had the full conversation with the narrator in front of the three people at the door. Deadpool ran to his room, put on his orange-and-black X-Men costume and ran past the X-Men to the Blackbird.

Nate and Franklin stared as Deadpool pranced away. They had no idea what just happened.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Darkness of the Mind**_

_It is a man's own mind, not his enemy or foe, that lures him to evil ways._

_-Buddha_

* * *

**Alright guys, this is it. No more exposition being shoved out. It's focusing on Nate and Franklin from now on. Hope you enjoy and review if you feel so inclined. ^-^**

* * *

Nate sat in a seat of the Blackbird, it just about to fly off. That one guy, Deadpool, was in the front.

"Oh come on! Pretty please?" He begged.

"For the last time, **no**. You're not allowed to fly the Blackbird! Now sit down!" Storm said angrily. Deadpool's face, though covered with a mask, had a pouting face on it as he stormed back to the seats and sat directly next to Nate.

Nate immediately felt awkward as Deadpool clicked in his seatbelt. Deadpool looked over at Nate and moved his finger towards Nate's glowing eye.

"Oooh, shiny!" Deadpool said, poking Nate's eye, his finger burned in the process. Nate swat Deadpool's hand away.

"Ooh, painful shiny!" Deadpool said gleefully.

"Okay, I seriously don't know who this guy is." Nate said to Rachel.

"Really? C'mon, I'm Deadpool! I was played by Turbo the Snail! Though they did mess me up a ton." Deadpool replied, muttering the last part. "I have a ton of comics **and** I have my own video game, for Christ's sake!"

Nate looked confused for a second, then shook his head.

"Doesn't ring a bell."

Deadpool sighed angrily. He then looked up and clapped his hands, startling Nate.

"So, when will we kill this Onslaught guy?" Deadpool asked.

"Well, since Nate and Franklin have little to no defense skills-" Susan began.

"But I defeated Hyperstorm back at the mansion!" Nate said, pretty much whining.

"Yes, but you have to understand, even if you have good offense, you need a better defense." Cyclops said to Nate. He looked over at Franklin, who nodded quickly.

"Plus, since Franklin's power is currently not at its full potential, things like his reality-warping powers and telekinesis are still weak, so we need you, Nate, to learn defensive moves to not only protect yourself, but Franklin too." Susan said.

"How are we going to do that?" Nate asked.

Suddenly, the plane rocked violently as it landed. The plane powered down and the back hatch opened. Cyclops got up and motioned for Nate and Franklin to follow. They did, and it appeared they were on an island. It was blank, with nothing but stone below them, and it seemed that succession was kicking in, as dirt patches and a few blades of grass were on the ground.

Beside them was the Statue of Liberty, but the top half sunk down to the lower half, so it now looked like a woman with a robe on that was scrunched up. They were on Ellis Island.

"Ooh, patriotic!" Deadpool said, clapping his hands.

"We'll be using this as base from now on." Storm said. She took out the keys for the Blackbird and clicked a button. The plane roared as it turned on and flew upwards and into the sky.

"Um, don't we need that in case of escape or something?" Nate asked.

"We can easily bring it back here by clicking the button again." Cyclops said. "But anyway, I think this is a good way to exercise your powers, Nate."

"Um, how?" Nate asked.

Cyclops pointed to the Statue of Liberty. "Bring that over here."

Nate turned to the other island. "So, what, you want me to bring the island over here?"

"Yes."

"Oh, this should be good!" Deadpool said.

Nate looked over at the island and faced his hand towards it. Focusing his energy outwards, his eye glowed brightly and he felt himself get light headed. The island shook and suddenly, it broke off of the Earth and floated forward, connecting with Ellis Island. It fell down a bit and Ellis Island was on higher ground then the Statue of Liberty.

Nate felt himself feel full of energy as everyone looked at him, surprised. He looked back and smiled.

"C'mon." He said. He walked towards the other island and stepped on cautiously. The rest of the team followed.

"Nate, could you stay out here for a minute?" Cyclops asked. Nate stayed back and followed his father to the other island. His father stopped and turned to Nate.

"If you could step back a bit, please?" Cyclops asked him. Nate took a few steps back as his father asked.

Cyclops put his hand up to his visor and turned the switch at the side. Cyclops' visor lit up.

"Alright Nate, let's practice your defense." Cyclops said. He turned the switch the entire way and a laser blasted from the visor towards Nate. Nate stuck both of his hands out, creating a dome around him, and the laser connected and curled over the dome like water.

The beam strengthened as Nate made the dome thicker. The beam started to break through the barrier as Nate's energy was draining. Deciding to end it, Nate pushed the barrier forward with all his strength and let out a cry as he blasted the dome forward, causing the beam to curve forward towards Cyclops. Cyclops flinched, but the beam froze in midair right in front of his face. Cyclops looked up and saw Nate's eye was flickering, and suddenly everything was floating in air.

Dirt, grass, the Statue of Liberty, even Cyclops was floating through the air. Nate suddenly gasped as everything crashed back into Earth. The beam continued its course but Cyclops was already on the ground. Nate cracked his neck and knuckles and smiled at his father.

"So what now, dad?" Nate asked.

"You just, and the world…." Cyclops began. Nate cocked his head.

"What, that? Oh, that happens sometimes." Nate said. He was about to speak again, but suddenly there was a boom.

The two both looked up and saw a purple streak go through the air towards them at lightning fast speeds. It was obvious the thing broke the sound barrier. It flew down towards Nate and before he could react, the thing connected with Nate. Nate stumbled back and rolled on the ground as the thing connected with the ground.

"Hello, freak." The thing said. Nate looked up and saw his old enemy from high school.

"Haroum." Nate growled. He got up quickly. Haroum smiled.

"Been a long time, hasn't it?" Haroum said smugly. "Onslaught has plans for you."

"Let me guess, he's going to kill me." Nate replied. Before Haroum could answer, a laser flew by Nate's head and hit Haroum, knocking him back. The rest of the team ran out and, seeing Haroum, got ready.

Haroum got back up as Cyclops came to Nate's side. Haroum suddenly blasted forward and grabbed Cyclops, flying upwards and disappeared in the clouds Storm had summoned. Suddenly, Cyclops came falling down as Haroum blasted downwards and towards Nate.

But Haroum was interrupted with what looked like fireworks blasting at him. Haroum changed course and fell onto the ground at fast speed. He turned around, and saw Jubilee blast more energy blasts at him. He flew towards them, but Susan created a force field, and Haroum slammed into it and bounced back.

Logan, Deadpool and Rachel all ran out of a hole in the force field and approached Haroum, but he flew over them. Deadpool just teleported in front of him, and they fought while flying and teleporting in different locations.

During this, after Haroum fell on the ground, Nate caught his father in the air and lowered him slowly to the ground. Cyclops was freaking out and Nate kept trying to calm him down, and finally did as Deadpool started fighting Haroum.

Nate and Cyclops ran to the force field, and Cyclops ran on as Nate stopped next to Rachel and Logan.

"Hey Rachel and Nate, could you get me to him?" Logan asked. Rachel nodded and so did Nate. Rachel rose in the air and suddenly became wrapped in a fiery aura shaped like a bird, and she pointed both her hands towards Haroum, causing the aura to blast towards him and hit him in the chest. Haroum was stalled for a second.

Nate flicked his hand and Logan flew into the air, towards Haroum. They connected and flew through the air, with Haroum blasting energy from his feet at random points. Storm caused a lightning strike that struck both guys in the air.

Logan and Haroum fell through the air, and Nate caught Logan in the air and made him land on the ground softly. Haroum blasted back up into the air and struck the force field again, breaking it and landing behind the three behind the force field. Jubilee tried to shoot Haroum with her energy beams, but Haroum pushed her down and punched Susan in the face, knocking her out. Haroum grabbed Franklin and blasted upwards into the sky towards the city.

Nate felt the Earth move under his feet as suddenly he felt all his energy blast around him. Nate rose into the air as his energy surrounded him. Nate straightened suddenly as his energy blasted from beneath his feet and flew away from the island.

Nate soared through the air, catching up to Haroum, where Franklin was struggling against him. Nate caught up with Haroum and tackled him in the air. Franklin fell from Haroum's grasp as Nate and Haroum struggled through the air. Nate threw Haroum across the city, using both his strength and telekinesis. He looked back at Franklin, who was falling, but suddenly, in a flash of blue, Deadpool appeared and caught Franklin, teleporting away.

Haroum blasted back at Nate and tackled him downwards, but Nate directed them upwards again. They crashed through a piece of building, stunning both of them. They recovered quickly as Nate hit Haroum repeatedly, but Haroum brought his foot to Nate's chest, blasting energy from it and knocking Nate back.

Nate steadied himself and flew back to Haroum, grabbing his collar and throwing him back towards Ellis Island. Nate flew back towards Haroum and kicked him in the chest. Haroum flew back further, but suddenly Deadpool appeared behind him and grabbed Haroum, teleporting away with him.

Nate turned and saw Deadpool throwing Haroum downwards, but at the last second, Deadpool took out a sword and cut Haroum's feet off, sending him plummeting towards Earth. Nate, still in shock, didn't try to do anything until the last second, when he tried to stop Haroum from falling, but was too late, as Haroum connected with the ground, a sickening _crack_ heard through the streets as Nate closed his eyes.

He felt arms wrap around him as the world dissolved around him and reassembled around him, at Ellis Island. He swatted Deadpool's arms away and ran forwards combing his hands through his hair. He turned towards Deadpool.

"Why did you kill him?" Nate muttered hoarsely.

"Because, even if you defeated him, he would've snitched on Onslaught anyway." Deadpool said. "You're welcome."

Nate stormed away. He sighed and saw Franklin, who looked at him strangely.

"You alright, Nate?" Franklin asked. Nate nodded.

"It's just that I did, in fact, hate Haroum. But I didn't want to kill him…"

"Well, you didn't, I did!" Deadpool said, clapping Nate on the back. "You're welcome again."

"You don't feel anything from killing somebody?" Nate asked Deadpool. Rachel came up beside Nate.

"Nate, Deadpool's healing factor revives dead brain cells. It's made him insane. He doesn't feel for anyone, unless it's love." Rachel told Nate. "He kills for a living Nate."

Deadpool nodded. "Yep, I could care less about your little 'enemy' from high school, uh…"

Deadpool snapped three times as he stared into space.

"Nate." Nate said.

"Yeah, I know, I'm just thinkin' of a nickname…" Deadpool said.

Rachel walked up a bit further towards Deadpool.

"After he went missing, people started calling him the codename Nate would've used when he became a part of the X-Men." She said to him.

Deadpool looked at her. "Oh, goody! What was it?"

"X-Man." Rachel said. Nate chuckled under his breath. Franklin walked up to Nate's right side.

"That's pretty cool. I'd like a name like Tattletale, or Smarty Pants, or maybe Avatar…." Franklin said, becoming excited.

Susan came up and ruffled Franklin's hair.

"You'll have your day Franklin. Right now let's get inside." Susan said, picking Franklin up.

"Right. Let's go, Mr. X-Man." Deadpool said, walking past Nate.

Nate smiled at that comment, and looked in the sky before following the team.

* * *

Onslaught moved all objects in the room away from him violently with his mind, the objects smashing into the walls and bending or breaking, some of them lodging with the wall itself. He threw his hands down and all the objects slammed into the ground.

Onslaught usually had these 'temper tantrums' when something didn't go his way, and nothing was a better excuse then the X-Men killing Haroum. Nothing was going his way currently all thanks to Nate and the X-Men. Why did he send back Nate? Onslaught only had enough energy to send back Nate and Franklin, but didn't have enough energy to send anyone back to their own time. This is why he sent back Franklin.

You see, Onslaught isn't a person, he's a cosmic entity, and needs a host body. Onslaught has the powers of anyone he can control, plus with his own powers he has. Onslaught was controlling Erik Lensherr, who you all know as Magneto, allowing Onslaught to control magnetic fields.

All he needed was to get his hands on Franklin and make him his host, and unlocked Franklin's true powers and use those powers to gain complete control of all people, make the world into his design and, of course, take over the world.*

Onslaught walked out of the room to a lab, where a man in a lab coat was taking notes over a woman. It was Reed Richards and Jean Grey.

"Hello, Reed." Onslaught said. Reed turned, startled.

"Hi…" Reed said.

"How is your experiment going?" Onslaught asked, looking over at Jean.

"Um…." Reed said, turning and reaching for a clipboard across the room. Reed stopped and waited for a second, then walked over to the counter and picked it up, flipping up papers as he walked up to Onslaught, standing a few feet away.

"Jean's powers are in her genetics, but it seems that some things about her powers are gone. The Phoenix Force, what you are looking for, isn't here anymore." Reed told him. "It seems that it's disappeared completely."

Onslaught sighed. Reed had developed a serum that dulls mutant's powers to the point of them not being able to use them at all, and Reed used it on himself and Jean, and was hoping to use it on Nate before he finds the Nucleotide pattern that allows Nate to have his powerful telekinesis.

"Alright, Reed, but keep looking for that pattern." Onslaught said before turning and walking out of the room. The door shut behind him.

Onslaught walked through the hall. It was white, but there were some dirty spots. This used to be the Baxter Building.

Onslaught walked back to his 'throne room', and sat down in the seat at the center. It was up to Hyperstorm now, but even if he failed, Onslaught had many others who could go up against Nate and Franklin.

Right now it looked like Onslaught was going to win.

* * *

_*M. Bison: OF COURSE!_


End file.
